Jealousy Wars
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: The third story after Love Trials. Logan's plan for Dustin and his anniversary doesn't go right when he finds Dustin spending a lot of time with the new kid. Will Logan's jealousy get the best of him or will he be able to keep his relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks after Dustin and Logan came out as a couple, a lot more people have come out with their relationship. With that problem out the way Dustin and Logan believe that there will be no more problems to get in their way, so right now the two of them are playing video games.

"How is this possible?! I'm losing to a thirteen year old at DragonBall Z!" Logan struggled to keep up by button mashing, but Dustin was countering and using combos and he quickly won.

"I told you I'm the best at this game." Dustin laughed While jumping on to Logan's lap and wrapping his arms around Logan's neck and they kissed.

"Well at least I'm the best kisser, right?" Logan said

"Of course you are." Dustin said as he pecked Logan's lips.

"Um, could you guys keep the romance down when I'm in here." Michael said while covering his eyes.

"Sorry Michael." Dustin laughed. "So is there anything you want to talk about Logan? Something special."

"No not really. It's getting late though, I'll see you tomorrow Dustin." They kissed goodbye and Dustin reluctantly got up and left.

'I can't believe he forgot our anniversary.' Dustin thought. As soon Logan knew Dustin was out of sight he became frantic.

"Michael. You got to help me." Logan pleaded as soon as Dustin was out of sight.

"Whoa, help you with what?"

"I'm planning me and Dustin's one month anniversary and I want to surprise him. Can you help me?"

"Sure. We'll make it something he'll never forget."

"Thanks dude."

* * *

The next day. Dustin was in his English class getting to do a partner assignment where they have to work together to create their own fictional story, but first the teacher was introducing a new student.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student to our class, everyone meet Skye." A boy wearing a green v-neck and blue jeans with brown messy hair walked into the classroom. To Dustin's amazement he was quite handsome.

"Why don't you sit next to...Dustin! And he will be your partner for this project." She pointed to me and he soon walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey. Looks like we're buddies now" Skye smiled

"Yeah I guess so." Dustin smiled back. Something about Skye made Dustin feel warm inside.

* * *

After class Dustin was on his way to meet Logan even though he's still mad at him, but was stopped by Skye.

"Hey Dustin. I was wondering if we could work on our project and hang out." Skye asked.

"Um...sure. We can work in my dorm." Dustin lead him to his room.

"Wow nice room." Skye looked at the posters and game system.

"Thanks. So do you have any idea for the story." Dustin asked.

"We'll I was hoping we could do a love story where your character and my character are two guys and are in love and they live where their love is forbidden and they try to hide their love from the people around them."

" sounds amazing." Dustin said surprised.

"Yeah I'm just good at creating stories, but enough about that I want to know more about you." Skye said surprising Dustin even more.

"Oh ok. What do you want to know."

"What's your middle name? Do you like this school? Do you fall in love to easily? What's your favorite word? Do like kissing boys, and can I call you baby?"

"Christopher. Yes. Maybe. Cliché. Yes, and I guess so but why?" Skye walked closer to Dustin.

"I can tell something is bothering you, so I want to make you feel better." Skye said while gently rubbing Dustin's cheek. Dustin melted under the touch. He knew it wrong, but Logan forgot their anniversary and Dustin was still mad at him, but Skye made him feel good. Dustin snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Skye leaning in and was kissing him. Dustin wanted to stop but Skye's lips were so sweet, but Dustin slowly pushed away.

"Sorry Skye. I have a boyfriend..." Dustin trailed off as he thought about how Logan forgot about their special day.

"But I'm guessing he hurt you in some way. Am I right." Skye said. Dustin didn't have time to answer because his phone got a text. He looked to see it was Logan who texted him to come to the lounge.

"If he really loved you he would have never hurt you." He was right. After all he and Logan been through how could he forget the day it all started. Dustin ignored the text and tried to fight back the tears. Skye pulled him into a hug.

"It's OK Dustin. I'll never hurt you. Come on how about we go for a walk." Dustin nodded.

* * *

Logan and everyone else was in the lounge waiting for Dustin to show up.

"Where could he be?" Logan was beginning to get nervous. Maybe Dustin didn't get the text or he thought Logan had forgot their anniversary.

"I'm going to go look for him." Logan said. He looked everywhere for him so he went to Dustin's dorm and asked his roommate and he told him that he saw Dustin walking towards the beach with the new kid. Logan rushed the beach and couldn't believe what he saw. Dustin was sitting in the lap of some kid. Logan felt his heart breaking. Dustin ditched Logan for somenew kid, he couldn't believe it. He took one last look and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan slowly made his way back to the lounge filled with rage. How could Dustin ignore him for someone else. When he made it back to the lounge where everyone was waiting for him to return with Dustin.

"So did you find him?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I found him, but we're going to have to cancel this surprise." Logan said trying to hide his anger.

"But why?" Chase asked.

"Dustin found out and now he wants to do something private." Logan lied. Everyone groaned and went their separate ways. Logan went up to told him to stay back with him.

"What's up?"

"What's up is I saw Dustin sitting in the lap of some new kid!" Logan yelled.

"We're they kissing or anything?" Michael asked

"Well no but..."

"Then what are you worried about. Dustin is an affectionate boy, he was probably welcoming him."

"That doesn't give him the right to sit in other people's laps other that mine." Logan mumbled.

"Wait! Logan are you jealous?!" Michael laughed.

"What no! It's just, I hate that kid being with my Dustin."

"That's jealousy." Michael said bluntly.

"Ok. Just tell me how to get Dustin away from that kid."

"Try to get Dustin's attention then he'll spend more time with you." Michael stated. Logan thought about it and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks dude!"

* * *

The next day, Dustin woke up to a text message from Skye.

_"Good morning baby."_

Dustin smiled at the text. He got dressed and texted for Skye to meet him at the lounge. When Dustin made it to the lounge he saw Skye sitting on the couch. He was about to walk towards him until he was pulled back by someone.

"Hey Dustin want to go have some alone time?" Logan said wiggling his eye brows.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I don't have time right now. Maybe later." Dustin said trying to get out of Logan's grip, but Logan held on tighter.

"Is it because of that kid! I don't want you seeing him anymore!" Logan raised his voice in anger.

"How do you know about Skye?!" Dustin said raising his voice as well.

"I saw you sitting in his lap on the beach yesterday, and I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"You can't tell me who I can or can't talk to!" Dustin yelled loud enough to where Skye came walking over, standing beside Dustin.

"Is there a problem?" Skye asked.

"Yeah there's a problem! You hanging around my boyfriend that's the problem!" Logan shoved Skye.

"Don't you shove him." Dustin swung multiple little hits at Logan.

"Stop being such a little bitch!" Logan yelled as he slapped Dustin. He fell to the ground holding his cheek trying to hold back his tears. Skye helped him back to his feet with Dustin's tears now flowing as they began to leave.

"Dustin wait it was an accident. Don't leave with him!" Logan pleaded.

"I never want to see you again Logan Reese!" Dustin cried as he and Skye left the lounge.


End file.
